Storm of Love
by krystal-dolphin
Summary: Set during Tekken 3. A storm is brewing, and it's between Xiaoyu, Jin, and Hwoarang... DISCONTINUED
1. chapter 1

Hiya guys, a few words before you start reading. Storm of Love was originally my first ever fanfiction and I've loved it since. The reason why I took it down before was to rectify errors and such in the writing and the thought passed my head to rewrite it. Although, after many attempts, I just could not find the drive to change it and to be totally honest- I didn't want to! The first version of it still reminds me of innocence somehow. Don't be confused, guys. Just go with it   
  
Enjoy!  
  
STORM OF LOVE  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ling Xiaoyu whistled gently as she sat on the boat's edge, stroking her pet Panda.  
  
"Isn't this great, Panda?" she sighed happily, "I'm gonna be in the Iron Fist tournament!" Panda looked at her as if he understood and gave out a loud cry,   
  
"Yeah, I'm really excited too!" Xiaoyu smiled, but her smile disappeared when she saw a shadow blocking the sun.  
  
"Excuse me, young Lady, but I believe you are sitting on my ship."  
  
Xiaoyu spun around and looked up, she saw two men. One was middle-aged and he looked like a police officer from what he had hanging from his belt; a pair of handcuffs and a leather gunholder. The other just looked really weird. He had two grey coloured sprigs of hair shooting out from both sides of his head like he had been electrocuted and the middle part was left bald.  
  
"Umm..." Xiaoyu stuttered, staring at the older man.  
  
"Well?" The weird man asked, "if you don't come up with a good explanation, I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you for trespassing."  
  
"Oh no, I can explain, it's just tha-" but before Xiaoyu could finish her sentence, the cop interrupted,  
  
"Heihachi, what happened to all your men?"  
  
"Well that, I can explain." Xiaoyu started. " They came on to me saying that they're going to throw me off the boat so I just had to beat them off!"  
  
"Ha! You're telling me that you did this?!" Heihachi laughed,  
  
'Yeah, that was what I just explained to you!' Xiaoyu thought, and she nodded to the old man who she guessed was Heihachi.  
  
"Tell me why you are really here." Heihachi asked, obviously not believing her, seeing as the girl standing before him was tiny and only looked about twelve or thirteen.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if I could enter the Iron fist tournament" Xiaoyu exclaimed. Heihachi stared at her and burst out laughing on the inside. Xiaoyu saw that the policeman started chuckling.  
  
"What?!" Xiaoyu asked.  
  
"Listen to me," stated the old man. " I will be happy to let you enter the Iron Fist, but I must warn you, child. The Iron fist tournament is not a game, it is a blood battle to the death."  
  
Xiaoyu nodded, telling him to carry on.  
  
"Let me make you a deal, if you can defeat the King of the Iron fist, which means winning the tournament, I will give you any one thing that you want in the world."  
  
Xiaoyu seemed ecstatic at the idea and her head filled with thoughts of rollercoasters.  
  
"DEAL"  
  
Xiaoyu had stayed in Heihachi's mansion for six days now, and she was getting pretty bored. Heihachi had supplied her with her own room and money. Just the other day she went shopping for new clothes. She had bought a blue chinese top with yellow trimmings and another of the same top but in orange and crimson, and she also bought a few pair of shorts along with shoes and everything else that was needed.  
  
Ling Xiaoyu attended the same school as Heihachi's grandson- Jin Kazama. Her school life was quite boring since she hadn't had much time to settle in and make friends, although she did manage to make nearly all of the girls jealous by coming to school in a limousine with Jin.  
  
You see, Jin Kazama was incredibly good-looking, and he had nearly every single girl going crazy over him, apart from Xiaoyu, who just thought he was another regular person; and treated him no different from how she treated everyone else. However, she did find him a bit different at first- because Jin never returned a smile to any of the girls that went crazy when he walked past- any other guy would have just burst with happiness, and because Jin was so quiet, he barely spoke to anyone in class and at breaktime he would just read or something. Jin was also very smart as well, seeing as she hasn't seen him fail to hand all his work in on time. But Xiaoyu wasn't concerned because she wasn't interested in him that way.  
  
Xiaoyu was usually kept behind four days a week by her Maths teacher, so usually she had to walk back to Heihaci's mansion every school day except on Mondays.  
  
Xiaoyu was just leaving the school gates when she saw Jin leaning casually against a lampost.  
  
"Hi, Jin. Whatcha doin'? You got kept behind too?"  
  
"No, I was just waiting for you." Jin replied softly. Xiaoyu was a bit surprised at this.  
  
"Isn't Heihachi gonna shout at you?" Xiaoyu asked.  
  
"I guess, but I wanted to wait for you. Anyway, it's only twenty minutes."  
  
"Whatever you say!" and with that Xiaoyu and Jin walked off down the empty street.  
  
Ling Xiaoyu looked across out the window to the building to where the tournament contestants were staying, she watched as a young man aged around twenty get out of a taxi, he was wearing a sleeveless tight shirt with weird jeans, his build was powerful but lean, maybe a bit too lean, but what she found fascinating about him was his brightly coloured red hair, it was held back with a pair of goggles. She guessed that he was also taking part in the tournament.  
  
'He has weird taste, I like him!' Xiaoyu thought.  
  
Xiaoyu was now in the building with the other contestants, she had sneaked in without Heihachi or anyone else knowing. She scanned her eyes across the crowd for a certain red haired young man.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" she yelled as someone bumped into her.  
  
"Keep your wig on, girl, I'm sorry!" a voice came back. Xiaoyu turned to face the owner of the voice. "I didn't bump into you on purpose, y'know."   
  
"Oh, um, that's okay, sorry for shouting." Xiaoyu muttered.  
  
"I'm Julia Chang" the young lady said as she held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Ling Xiaoyu! Anyway, nice meeting you but I gotta go. BYE!" and with that Xiaoyu ran back to Heihachi's mansion.  
  
"Hi, Jin, guess who I just met? Some girl called Julia Chang, she's really pretty!"  
  
"Where'd you meet her?"  
  
"In the building across the street."  
  
"I don't think you were meant to be there"  
  
"I know"  
  
It was the day before the tournament start and Ling Xiaoyu was quietly eating lunch with Jin,  
  
"You excited 'bout tomorrow, Jin?" Xiaoyu asked playfully  
  
"Yeah, sure" Jin replied. Suddenly the door burst open and the red haired guy walked in.  
  
"I'm gonna bust yer damn ass this time, Kazama!" the teen rudely remarked. Xiaoyu just stared at him.  
  
"Save your breath, Hwoarang, you're all mouth and no trousers." Jin answered back. Xiaoyu giggled and stopped when Hwoarang glanced at her.  
  
"I see you gotcha self a chick, she's pretty cute!" after that it took eight security guards to get Hwoarang out.  
  
Jin looked at Xiaoyu and blushed, he turned away when she smiled at him.  
  
"Did you hear that, Jin? He said I was cute!" Xiaoyu giggled, Jin looked back at her, confused.  
  
'I guess you are' Jin said to himself.  
  
That night, while Jin was watching telly in his room, he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey, open up it's me!"  
  
"What could she want this time of night?" thought Jin to himself. He opened the door and saw Ling Xiaoyu standing there with a bunch of her own clothes.  
  
"Hi, Jin. I was wondering if you would help me choose what to wear," she walked in before Jin could answer. "Seeing as you're a guy, you'd know what you guys like. Jin was confused by all this but he agreed anyway because he had nothing better to do and the TV shows were boring anyway so he switched the telly off.  
  
"Um... I like...that one." Jin was pointing at Xiaoyu's training suit. It was all pink and came with a large yellow bow round the back.  
  
"No, silly, I've got to try them on first" Xiaoyu giggled  
  
"OK then" Jin sighed, so she did, but Jin was't quite expecting it, " Xiaoyu...um...you just...um...changed in front of me."  
  
"So, it's not like I'm naked or anything, I've got underwear on y'know, Anyway, you shouldn't be looking."  
  
"OK..." Jin said in a high pitched voice, he couldn't help noticing her slender waist and her nice figure. He had to sit there for another half hour, judging her outfits. He was rather enjoying being with Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
"What do think of this one?" asked Xiaoyu, she was wearing the blue tunic top she bought with matching black shorts. It emphasized her figure.  
  
"Yep, that's the one!" smiled Jin  
  
"Great!" shouted Xiaoyu and she ran over to hug Jin, " Y'know, if you don't like me just say it and I'll keep out of your hair." and she went to collect her clothes.  
  
"Oh, no! I think you're a great person!" Jin pulled her back and playfully kissed her on the cheek.   
  
'Oh, that was weird..' Xiaoyu thought, but brushed the thought aside as many other happy minds entered her mind.  
  
A/N- So, I re-edited this a few times over and finally decided that it was fit for publication again. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Please don't hesitate to leave me a review 


	2. chapter 2

  
  
STORM OF LOVE  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was the first day of the Iron fist tournament and Xiaoyu was getting ready to fight some guy called Forest Law, she had heard that he was really good at martial arts and that his dad has been in the last two Iron fist tournaments. But she was ready to take him on.  
  
Meanwhile, Hwoarang had just spotted Xiaoyu jogging down the stairs and he walked over to her.  
  
"Hey babe" Hwoarang greeted seductively, Ling Xiaoyu jumped at his voice.  
  
"Hi, do I know you?" Xiaoyu turned away, feeling a bit embarrassed that a handsome guy was chatting to her. "Oh wait, you're Hwoarang, right? What is the deal between you and Jin anyway? Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
"It's a long story. Hey, so you fightin' as well?  
  
"It looks like it." answered Xiaoyu.  
  
"So I'm fighting Eddy, he's quite cool, y'know." Hwoarang remarked casually.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fighting now so see ya later."   
  
"See ya babe."  
  
'Oh. My. God.' Xiaoyu thought as she walked to the fighting arena, 'I just got talking to that cute guy. Wonder if he's got a girlfriend. Oh I probably looked such a ditz.'  
  
Xiaoyu was now so happy that she was ready to take on anything, which was why she defeated Forest Law with three blows. She felt so energized after talking to Hwoarang.  
  
Later that day, Xiaoyu was sitting in the canteen drinking a lemonade when she saw Jin walk up to her.  
  
"Hey Xiaoyu, your fight was great!"  
  
"You actually watched me?!"  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I?"  
  
Xiaoyu thought Jin was acting a bit different lately, he wasn't so quiet anymore, he seemed to be talking to her alot and he had kissed her the other night. Xiaoyu was starting to think that Jin was attracted to her.  
  
"Xiaoyu, I've been meaning to tell you something..." Jin started  
  
"Yeah? What?"   
  
"I think I-"  
  
"Hey Babe!" Hwoarang yelled so everyone could hear,  
  
"Hwoarang, what are you doing here?" said Jin, a bit hastily.  
  
"Cool it, Pinhead, I'm not here to talk to you." Hwoarang exclaimed. Xiaoyu didn't even know that Hwoarang was talking to her, she was thinking about Jin.  
  
Jin got sick and tired of Hwoarang so he walked out. Hwoarang sat in his place.  
  
"I saw you did great this afternoon."  
  
"Hey, I could of sworn you were Jin."  
  
"Jin's left."  
  
"Oh, never mind then."  
  
That night, Hwoarang was walking Xiaoyu back to Heihachi's mansion, after a while, they reached the front gates.  
  
"So, thanks for a great time!" Xiaoyu said happily.  
  
"No probs, babe." and with that, Hwoarang reached for Xiaoyu's lips and kissed her. Xiaoyu was taken by surprise but she seemed to enjoy it. Xiaoyu pulled away to catch her breath but only for Hwoarang to kiss her again.  
  
"We'd better stop, the cameras might catch us."  
  
"Oh, crap, do we have to?" moaned Hwoarang. Xiaoyu giggled and walked back to her room in the mansion.  
  
'Knock Knock'  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Jin."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Xiaoyu was just putting on her nightdress when Jin came in.  
  
" Xiaoyu, remember that thing I was going to tell you? It was that I have feelings for you."  
  
Xiaoyu gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Jin...I-" Xiaoyu started, "You should have told me sooner." But Jin ignored this and took Xiaoyu in his arms. He slowly put his lips closer to hers....  
  
Xiaoyu suddenly backed away, "I'm with Hwoarang now." she said sternly and turned away from him.  
  
Jin nearly collapsed with shock,  
  
'How could this be?' Jin thought, 'and especially with Hwoarang' Jin then stormed out of the room. Xiaoyu's head was now filled with confusion, but she was so tired from the battle earlier, she fell asleep just moments after her head hit her pillow.  
  
Jin was sitting in the canteen and watched as Hwoarang approached Xiaoyu and kiss her, he was heartbroken seeing as Xiaoyu had rejected him for this red- haired creep who also happened to be his rival. He saw Hwoarang turn to him and giving him a two-fingered salute when Xiaoyu's back was turned. Jin growled with anger as he left the table and stormed off.  
  
"Hey, who was that? He doesn't seem happy." Xiaoyu said as she was looking at the angry man.  
  
"That was Jin, he was probably jealous of me coz I have a buff babe like you." Hwoarang smirked as he put his arms around Xiaoyu. She forced a smile but she couldn't help feeling guilty inside.  
  
Meanwhile, Jin was walking back to his grandfather's mansion, just as he reached the gates, he noticed the door had been left open; and all of the guards had been knocked out cold.  
  
'Who could have did this?' Jin thought.  
  
Jin stepped silently into his room, being alert. He spun around and saw someone about to leave the room.  
  
"Stop, Thief!" he cried. The stranger slowly turned around to meet his gaze. "What are you doing here?" Jin asked calmly, "I won't hurt you. I just want an explaination."  
  
"My name is Julia and I'm looking for my mother, Michelle, she came here to Japan a few months ago and she hasn't come back."  
  
"Why do you think she's here?"  
  
"She came here to speak with Heihachi Mishima." Julia gasped after what she had thoughtlessly revealed to the handsome stranger. "Oh my gosh, I shouldn't have told you that, I don't even know you."  
  
" Don't worry, I don't think she's here or I would have seen her. I'm Jin Kazama by the way." Jin smiled at her.  
  
Julia had remembered that name from somewhere before. Kazama. Jun Kazama. Yes, Jun Kazama had been one of Michelle's closest friends.  
  
"Um.. Is your mother Jun Kazama?" Julia asked hesitantly.  
  
Jin suddenly looked away, overcome with sadness.  
  
"How do you know her?"   
  
"She was my mother's best friend." Julia replied, she lifted Jin's face and looked into his eyes. Obviously Julia had fallen for him at first sight, but she didn't want to seem too desperate. "What's wrong?"  
  
Jin was startled by this, 'Who was she, to break into his house, and why was she all of a sudden acting like a friend now?'  
  
"Please go." Jin said. Julia looked hurt and ran outside. All that time Jin had been thinking of Xiaoyu, he imagined that Xiaoyu was sitting in Julia's place, he had truely fallen in love with Ling Xiaoyu.   
  
That evening, it was Jin's fight; he was against Paul Phoenix, Jin thought this was not a problem, so he went to the fighting arena to get ready.  
  
Hwoarang was against someone called Julia Chang for the day after and Ling Xiaoyu's fight was just before his, against Lei Wulong.  
  
'READY, SET, FIGHT!' Jin heard the loudspeaker as he aimed a punch at Paul; Paul returned the punch to thin air. They carried on kicking and punching with Jin hitting Paul and Paul hitting the air.  
  
'He's too old for this' thought Jin as he aimed a last kick a Paul's face.  
  
"STOP! I forfeit, you win." Paul managed to blurt out. And with that he was carried off to the medical centre by four men.  
  
"Hey, great fight." Jin looked to his side and saw Ling Xiaoyu.  
  
"You saw it?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Xiaoyu smiled, "Hwoarang's been training, I came to see you fight by myself." she carried on as if she could read Jin's mind. She knew he was jealous of Hwoarang but she couldn't just stop being with Hwoarang because of Jin. Although she had to admit, she was also attracted to the dark haired boy in front of her.  
  
"You should have been training too. You have a big fight tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I'm feeling ready. So, see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"Great fight." and with that, she winked playfully and walked off.  
  
"I can't believe that happened, y'know!" Hwoarang laughed.  
  
"Well, you better believe it, my body's acing so much!" Xiaoyu groaned,   
  
"It's your turn to fight now, come on gorgeous, win this for me!"  
  
Hwoarang ran to the arena to fight.  
  
Just ten minutes earlier, Ling Xiaoyu had been fighting Lei Wulong- the police officer she had seen on Heihachi's boat ten days ago. Seeing as they both had similar moves, they knew what to expected most of the time so the other kept blocking, and after several minutes, they were both exhausted. They were not hurt but tired from using the same moves and blocks. So the match was a draw to be rematched two days on. When Ling had literally crawled out of the fighting pitch, Hwoarang was laughing his head off.  
  
Hwoarang had already returned from his fight as Xiaoyu walked towards the entrance to the viewing seats.  
  
"Hey, babe. That Julia Chang was a knockout."  
  
"Come again, Julia who?"  
  
"Julia Chang." Hwoarang repeated.  
  
"I met her the other day, she didn't happen to be wearing a feather headband did she?"  
  
"Yep, that was her. One hell of a weird chick, she kept chanting something when she was fighting, jeez that nearly put me off."   
  
Hiya, hope you liked that I just want to get these four chapters up so that my sequel will be published! 


	3. chapter 3

Enjoying this story so far? Copy and paste into your browser and see if you enjoy the art equally as well   
  
Author's Note: Heya guys yet again, I'm posting this up pretty quick, huh? Lol, well, while I'm posting with lightning speed for once, I am also writing a undecided to be unpublished sequel to this, so MAYBE watch out for that   
  
Wow, I miss Tekken.  
  
Enjoy this chappie!  
  
STORM OF LOVE  
  
Chapter Three

. . . . . . .  
  
There was a knock on Hwoarang's door; he got up to open it.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kazama?"  
  
"I came to ask you some questions, no fighting."  
  
"Whatever." Hwoarang sat down on the sofa and Jin sat opposite him.  
  
"Do you love her, Xiaoyu, that is?" Jin started  
  
"What? You weirdo, is that any of your fking business?"  
  
"Yes, I'm making it my business, now do you truly love her?"  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do, what's it to you anyway?"  
  
"She's my friend, I don't wanna see her getting hurt when you dump her."  
  
"Who says I wanna dump her? She's the greatest girlfriend I ever had; no one's ever loved me like this before. Xiaoyu's a great person. Why are you so interested anyway, lightning boy?" Hwoarang then cast the trademark smirk, "I know what this is, you like her too don'tcha? But you're gobsmacked she chose me over you. Well, Kazama, I'm warning you, stay away from her, you might not care about Xiaoyu getting hurt but I do, I will beat the crap out of you if something bad happens to her."  
  
"Shut up Hwoarang, don't tell me I don't care about her getting hurt, I knew her before you, and I cared about her, but oh- You just had to butt in sweeping her off her feet, didn't you? Do you know what you've done to me? I loved Xiaoyu and you took her away before I could even do anything! Damn you!"   
  
Hwoarang stared at Jin with hate and amazement. Jin then stood up and left. He was filled with so much sadness and anger that he let out a cry as a shadow and lightning appeared out of nowhere and hit his chest, the devil had taken over.   
  
'NO! GET AWAY, YOU CAN'T TAKE ME!'  
  
'YOU MIGHT AS WELL SURRENDER NOW, YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING'  
  
"Jin, you have to fight the devil within." said a spirit voice that sounded like Jun Kazama. "You can do it, my son!"  
  
'NOOOOOO!'  
  
Jin collapsed to the ground.

. . . . . . .  
  
"Jin, Jin. Please wake up. Jin, are you all right? Wake up, Jin."  
  
"...Where am I?"  
  
"Jin, it's Ling here. Are you hurt?!"  
  
"...Xiaoyu..."  
  
"Sh... It's OK..." Ling Xiaoyu comforted him as she lay his head in her lap.  
  
Ling looked down at Jin's scratched face and stroked it, 'DAMN. he was so good looking.' Just minutes earlier that morning, she had found Jin on her way to the fighting stadium, she had no idea what had happened to him but she assumed that it was something bad, and that it must have happened the night before on his way home, luckily she had gone to a nearby phone and called for the ambulance.  
  
Ling put the palm of her right hand on Jin's forehead and noticed he had some strange marking on it, she scanned her fingers over the print.  
  
"...Devil..." Ling froze at her own words.   
  
She had heard before that Jin's father had made a pact with the devil very long ago, it was said that he sold his soul in return for Satan's strength, and when Jun, the most wonderfully gifted person, gave birth to Jin, he had inherited the infamous devil gene from his late father, and also that whoever unfortunate enough to have the devil gene itself, is imprinted with strange markings on their body when they lose control of the devil within, which is usually at moments of sadness or anger.  
  
Ling Xiaoyu gasped.  
  
'Oh no, I hope he didn't do anything to Hwoarang.' she thought. She looked down and saw that Jin was gaining consciousness.  
  
"Oh God, I feel like I've been to Hell and back." Jin murmured.  
  
'Funny you should think that' Xiaoyu thought to herself, feeling relieved as Jin was awake again.  
  
She saw that Jin had sat up and his head was no longer in her arms.  
  
"I assume you didn't have a good sleep." Xiaoyu tried to joke.  
  
Jin looked into her eyes, Xiaoyu blushed and looked away.  
  
"I'm making you feel uncomfortable and awkward, huh?" Jin asked, politely.  
  
"Um... not really." This time when she answered it was her turn to stare at him.  
  
"Jin..."  
  
"Yeah?.."  
  
"Nothing. Um...Let's get you back to the mansion."  
  
"Okay." Jin stood up but his legs were feeling weak so he had to lean on Xiaoyu. "By the way, thanks for finding me."  
  
'He's so beautiful, if only I wasn't with Hwoarang, he's so close to me... Why am I thinking like this?'

. . . . . . .  
  
Julia lay down on the grass field.  
  
'Michelle, if only you were here, you would give me encouragement, I can't do this by myself.'  
  
'...Yes, yes you can...'  
  
"What?! Who's there?"  
  
'You can do it, Julia...Believe in yourself. You have the strength, my child.'  
  
'I love you, Michelle.'  
  
'I will always love you...'  
  
Julia sat up at stared into nothing.  
  
"She's still alive!"   
  
Julia had lost all hope of ever finding Michelle until now, she knew she didn't have that much time left so Julia began to sit up when she suddenly remembered the handsome stranger she had seen the other day, whilst breaking into the Mishima household. He was so powerful, and that hair was certainly different...  
  
'Who was this man? And how was he related to Heihachi Mishima?'  
  
Then Julia suddenly thought back to what her mother had said when she was still a little girl,  
  
'Jun never should have got involved with that Kazuya, he's caused nothing but trouble. Her hearted broke when he died; and just to think, she found out she was pregnant too...'  
  
She knew it! Jun Kazama named her son Jin, so that must have been the young man's name, she had already knew Jun was his mother, so Kazuya Mishima must have been...  
  
"His father." Julia whispered coldly clutching her pendant.  
  
She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, and her heart was beating faster.  
  
How could have she been so stupid to have told him about Michelle? He had to be trouble! He was living with Heihachi Mishima!  
  
Julia scolded herself. No wonder she had fallen for him, it was all part of the Mishima charm. Just like when Jun had got involved with Kazuya.  
  
Julia noticed that tears were welling up in her eyes, she was thinking too much at the same time, and thoughts of Michelle just saddened her.  
  
She quickly got up and left for her room.

. . . . . . .  
  
It was the final day of the tournament and the fight was between Jin and Hwoarang.  
  
Hwoarang had promised himself that this time he would beat Jin Kazama once and for all. Jin had beaten Paul for the final and Hwoarang had beaten Lei, who had won against Ling Xiaoyu. Hwoarang was quite glad his girlfriend didn't win because that meant he would have to face her.  
  
Hwoarang had just pushed his way through the spectators into the fighting arena; Jin was nowhere to be seen. Hwoarang did a few stretches to warm himself up, suddenly he saw Jin strolling into the arena.  
  
"Jin Kazama, you're finished."  
  
"Hwoarang, just get on with it."  
  
'READY, SET, FIGHT!' burst the loudspeaker  
  
Jin got ready for his first punch to Hwoarang's nose, and Hwoarang aimed a kick at Jin. They set off to do the moves, but they couldn't.   
  
Both of them just froze on the spot. They tried to redo their moves, but they just couldn't. They suddenly jumped at the site of a hideous being. It began to speak.  
  
"YOU ARE ALL WEAK, YOU DO NOT HAVE THE POWER TO BEAT ME!"   
  
The creature was Ogre, and it had sensed the two powerful fighters and their strong spirits.  
  
Jin and Hwoarang looked at each other for a while and figured out that they weren't destined to fight each other, as hard as they tried to. It was not meant to be. There was no winner between them. That was why they couldn't even get a hit.  
  
Finally, after struggling to put their entire differences aside, they decided that they must fight together as one. The audience had all ran away a few minutes before, so now it was just Jin and Hwoarang. They both got into fighting stance. They looked across to each other and nodded once. Jin powercharged for his lightning fist and Hwoarang used his hunting hawk.   
  
Ogre received the blows and fell to the floor, he seemed unconscious, but he was far from beaten.  
  
Both Jin and Hwoarang stared in disbelief at the beast for a moment and turned to look at each other.  
  
Ogre suddenly got up, only it didn't look like Ogre, the monster now had a hideous pair of fangs shooting out from its bottom jaw, it had become larger and it looked more like a monster than Ogre was. Ogre had transformed into his true self- The True Ogre.  
  
"I can defeat you!" a feminine voice shouted, it was Julia, and she was holding up some ancient piece of rock. She chanted something and aimed it at Ogre, but the beast was too strong for her, and knocked her flying, Julia lay still on the arena ground, she had fainted.  
  
"I will get you, you pathetic excuse for a monster!" Hwoarang screamed. The Ogre looked at Jin, and did a painful backhand on him. Hwoarang stared in shock. Jin was now also lying on the floor, not that far away from Julia. He looked up at the True Ogre.  
  
"AND NOW FOR THE FINISHING TOUCHES." Ogre bellowed amusingly. It was going to do a bodyslam on Jin.  
  
Hwoarang saw this and he told himself that pride is nothing compared to friendship. He did not know why he had suddenly cast Jin as a friend. Maybe it was because Jin had the equal strengths to his. Or maybe because it was because Jin made him realize how lucky he is to have Xiaoyu as a girlfriend. So he leapt out in front of Jin Kazama's body to protect it from the monster's attack.  
  
Hwoarang waited for the blow, but he didn't get it. He opened his eyes and saw that Ogre had gone, Julia's pendant was now out of her hands moving about on the ground.  
  
Hwoarang was so confused and filled with shock.  
  
'What just happened? Was it real?' His head was filled with questions he didn't know the answer to. He looked at Jin's limp body, and Julia's lifeless form.  
  
Hwoarang slowly got up and ran away.   
  
. . . . . . .


End file.
